Miracle Baby
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Angel is Stu Wade Barrett's girlfriend. She didn't know she was pregnant and unexpectedly gives birth to their daughter Sophia Anastasia Barrett.


Before I start my story, I wanted to write this one shot story just to see how it will turn out with my OC named Angel Marie and baby girl Sophia Anastasia Bennett. I was watching "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant" and somehow an idea formulated to make my story where Angel doesn't know she was pregnant with a little miracle on the way with her boyfriend Wade's (Stu's) child.

**Miracle Baby **

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical Monday afternoon like any regular day Angel who was a valet and WWE Diva for the Smackdown brand,Stu,PJ (Justin Gabriel), and Heath Miller (Slater) were hanging out their apartment where she was living with them since they traveled the road together and Stu asked his girlfriend of 2 years, Angel to come move in with them just until they found their own apartment in Tampa.

That afternoon after a grueling day after coming home from the gym when the female brunette started not feeling too well and felt as if she were experiencing some bad cramps.

Heath noticed his bestfriend wasn't feeling so well and alerted Stu who saw Angel in pain.

"Love, are you okay?"He walked over to his girlfriend who was in major excruciating pain and hated to see her in such state.

"I think so...I think I'm going to go change and lay down to see if these cramps will go away."She said reassuring him she was okay as she walked to the bathroom after putting her stuff down to go change leaving the boys to just go to the living room to relax.

"Are you sure you're okay baby?"Stu wasn't sure and was a little scared for her.

"Yeah babe, I'll be fine...I just want to lay down and see if these cramps will go away."She reassured him with a kiss before leaving the livingroom for their room.

Angel hoped nothing seriously was wrong with her because they had a big night ahead of them for the SD tapings and hoped she would feel better soon.

Maybe she thought she was having period cramps as usual and would lay down just to see if she would feel better. She usually knew all the symptoms if she were pregnant and she was on the birth control shot and she and Stu were always careful.

As soon as she made her way to her and Stu's bed, she saw her tall boyfriend walk in as he made sure she was alright.

"Hey...how's my baby feeling?"The tall Brit asked sitting down at the end of the bed rubbing his girlfriend's legs to comfort her.

"My stomach hurts a little bit."She whined rubbing her flat stomach.

"Do you need a heating pad just to see if that'll help?"He asked his girlfriend in a soft tone.

"Yeah."She nodded hoping the pain would go away.

"Alright, just sit tight and I'll make one for you."He consoled her and walked over to give her a kiss hoping some rest would help her feel better.

"Peej, do we have a heating pad anywhere?"The Englishman asked looking for one.

"Yeah, it should be in the linen closet, why?"The African high flyer asked him in concern telling him where it was as he was sitting with Heath in the living room while watching a sports game on tv.

"Angel isn't feeling too well and just told me her stomach hurts really bad."He explained.

"Maybe she has her monthly friend or maybe it's just something she ate."PJ just speculated not thinking of any possibilities of any signs of pregnancy from his friend seeing she looked normal as usual.

"Could be but thanks."The big man nodded the other man thanks before the African high flyer went to the livingroom to watch tv.

As soon as Stu found the heating pad, he went to the master bathroom to fill it up with some warm water then closed the lid and making his way to his and Angel's room where she was resting.

"Here you go love, I hope this helps."He gave the heating pad to his girlfriend.

"Thanks babe."Angel responded with a small and yet weak smile as she layed the heating pad on her stomach.

"You're welcome. Just try to get some rest okay and take it easy."He told her giving her a small kiss.

"I will."She nodded before falling asleep hoping her ailing problems were going to be solved.

As soon as the Englishman heard his girlfriend was asleep, he carefully covered her up and stroked her hair back before walking out of the room to join the guys.

"How's Angel?"Heath and PJ asked in concern for their friend.

"She's fine now that she's asleep so hopefully she'll feel better before Smackdown tonight."Stu told the two who nodded hoping their bestfriend was going to be okay.

A few hours later, the brunette woke up in excruciating pain clutching her stomach causing her to cry out. "PJ,Heath,Stu!"The pretty brunette screamed for any of them as she sank to the floor in pain.

The African man was the only one left inside the house reading a book while Heath and Stu were out in the patio talking to one another about the show what they were planning when he heard his bestfriend Angel cry out.

The Smackdown wrestler put his book down and ran to her and Stu's room to see Angel down on the floor clutching her stomach and tears running down her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"PJ looked scared and concern for the brunette.

"Something's wrong..."Is all she said clutching her stomach and back in pain.

"What hurts hon?"He asked her questions hoping to get some answers.

"My chest and back."She complained leaning against his frame weakly.

PJ was really concerned and carried her back to the bed hoping she'd maybe feel better if she rested more as she was clutching her stomach in a fetal position.

"Babe, try and get some rest. Do you need any more hot water just to see if the aches seize?"He asked in a gentle tone siitting with her.

"Yeah please PJ."Angel nodded before the pains in her stomach started up again.

Stu and Heath came in while the bigger man went to check on his girlfriend to see the high flyer come back in the room with the heating pad filled with hot water and wondered what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"Peej, what's wrong?"The Preston native asked the smaller man in a concerned tone.

"Angel is cramping again so I refilled the heating pad with hot water to see if this will help her feel any better."The two walked in the room to see Angel clutching her stomach and she didn't look very good.

"Here sweetheart, I hope this is hot enough to help you."Her bestfriend handed out her heating pad letting her clutch it.

"Thanks PJ...I'm sorry to be such trouble."The pretty brunette apologized hoping whatever was wrong with her would go away soon.

"It's no worries doll. You know I love ya slugger."He joked with her as he sat down to pat her knee gently that was under the covers.

"Love you too brat."She called PJ by his nickname she gave him.

"Hey..."He playfully pouted at her.

"You know I love you."She giggled a little.

"Back at ya, now get some rest because we got a 3 more hours till we leave."He let her know as he leaned down to kiss her cheek before leaving the room.

Stu chuckled at his girls banter and his friend too. They were mostly like brother and sister always looking out for each other and teased one another most of the time.

"How are you feeling babe?"The big Preston native asked sitting by her bedside clutching her hand.

"Still hurts."She said hoping the hot pad would help deal with the pains.

"Do you want me to help massage your back to see if you will be more rested?"He asked her if it was okay and to see if it would help her fall back asleep.

"Can you babe?"She requested as she turned around with her back facing him and her back to him.

"Sure sweetheart."He nodded as he sat in front of her as he lifted up her red tank top.

"Now where does it hurt most?"He asked so he could rub the area that was bothering her.

"My lower back...it feels like really bad spasms."She said to him where it hurt most.

"Okay, just try to breathe and relax darling."He comforted her as he started massaging her back as she sighed in comfort thanking god she had Stu now to help take care of her.

"Feel any better?"He asked kneading his thumbs and fingers down her back.

"Yeah."She nodded feeling a little better as he took his time to massage all the areas that were bothering her and taking care of her at the same time.

She breathed in relaxation hoping Stu's massage would help her pains and be able to cope with it as she clutched for her heating pad placing it back on her stomach as she layed on her side.

Stu hoped whatever was wrong with his girlfriend wasn't as serious and hated to see her in pain.

"PJ says you gotta get some rest darling because we're gonna leave by six for the arena."Stu spoke to her in a soft tone as he sat and stroked his girlfriend's cheek softly.

"I'll try you for taking care of me."She smiled turning to face him appreciating what he did for her.

"It's not a problem baby, I love you. Now go to sleep.I'll be in the livingroom with the guys if you need any of us."He kissed her softly before she nodded closing her eyes drifting off.

The Brit left the door half way open just incase Angel needed them as he returned to where the guys were.

"I hope Ang is okay...I hate to see her like this."PJ said feeling for her and to see her in that kind of pain scared him.

"I do too man. She's usually so on the go and so energetic but it's sad to see her cry out in pain this afternoon. I just hope whatever is wrong, she'll be okay after Stu took care of her."Heath agreed with his bestfriend hoping the pretty brunette would be okay.

They saw their former NEXUS leader walk in and sit down and hoped that he was able to take care of his girlfriend and their bestfriend who was sick in bed.

"How is she?"Heath asked Stu who sat down with them.

"Sleeping and I just gave her a massage so hopefully it helped somewhat whatever is causing her cramps."Stu sighed hating to see his girlfriend in so much pain it hurt him.

"I just hope she'll be able to perform for tonight's show and she's always looking so forward to doing that."Stu hoped his girlfriend would be okay by the end of the night and be back to her normal self.

"We hope so too bud."PJ agreed with him. The African wrestler loved her like his own sibling and would do anything to protect her.

An hour later...

Angel again woke up to the same pains and this time were excruciating painful and it felt like stabbing pains all over her body. The intensity of the pains were horrible that it made her want to scream out.

She clutched at her chest in a fetal position and started sobbing wanting the pains to go away.

Trying her best without calling the boys, she turned herself to the door and made her way to the bathroom clutching her stomach and the sink trying to hold herself up. The stabbing pains were all over and her lower abdomen and back.

The brunette didn't know what was going on when she felt liquid running down her legs and shrieked in panic when she saw blood which terrified didn't know what to do and screamed for the guys who heard her and came running to see where she was when they heard her in the bathroom.

Stu opened the door and was in shock when he saw his girlfriend clutching her stomach and there was blood running down her legs to the floor.

"Honey...something is definitely wrong."Is all Angel could get out pale as a ghost.

The guys were equally scared for Angel wondering what was going on with her.

All of a sudden, Angel felt another pain and clutched her stomach and felt the need to push. This time she was definitely scared out of her mind.

"Honey...It hurts."Angel started sobbing clutching her stomach again.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here."Stu tried comforting his girlfriend the best he could.

"Heath, call 911."PJ said giving his cell phone to his bestfriend as he stayed with Stu and Angel. The redhead did as he was told and gave all the information he could about Angel whom he was really concerned about at the moment.

"Ahhhhh!"Angel screamed as another pain tore through her clutching the sink with her fingers almost causing her knuckles to go white.

"Hon, do you think you can move or sit?"The African wrestler asked his "Little Sister" in concern.

"No..."She sobbed as the pains intensified as her eyes went wide when she felt something coming out of her.

"Baby, what is it?"Stu looked at her scared eyes and wondered what was happening to her.

"Stu...I think I feel something."His girlfriend told him as she clutched at her stomach when she felt something hard coming down.

"What do you mean you felt something?"He asked feeling panicked inside but wanted to keep calm not to scare her.

"Ahhhhhh!"Angel cried out again in pain as she felt something coming out of her but didn't know what was happening to her and it was terrifying her.

"Stu...Please lower my pants to see if something happened."Angel instructed him as he quickly did so and when he did shocked him to see a head in between his girlfriend's legs.

"Honey, be calm but there's a baby."He told her in surprise.

"What?"She exclaimed as her eyes went wide looking at him.

"Hon...You're having a baby."Stu said not believing this was happening but this little miracle was coming out of his girlfriend's body.

"Oh my god...it hurts..."She cried out trying her best to push the rest of the baby that was coming out of her plus it burned when she pushed out the head.

"PJ, get some towels quickly!"Stu screamed from inside the bathroom as PJ sat on their bed wondering what was happening.

"What's going on you?"..."He started standing up to open thee bathroom door to see Stu standing in front of his girlfriend who was having a baby and his eyes widened to see what was really happening.

"PJ, don't just stand there, get some towels quick!"Stu shouted at him as PJ was froze in place still shocked at the scene in front of him.

"Paul Lloyd Jr...NOW!"Stu yelled getting his attention to see PJ shaking his head back to reality and quickly ran to the linens to get plenty of towels.

As he came back, Heath just got off the phone hoping to see the EMT's when he seen his bestfriend with a bundle of towels in his arms wondering what was happening to his female bestfriend.

"Peej,what's with all the towels?"The Southern one man rock band asked him.

"Angel's having a baby."PJ said as Heath's eyes widened in shock not realizing the brunette was pregnant. She didn't even have a belly nor any symptoms of pregnancy and this news just planted him in his place not still believing the news.

"Peej, stop kidding around."Heath laughed in disbelief hoping his male bestfriend was joking.

"I'm not joking...I know what I seen and I got to get to Angel and Stu."He ran to the room with Heath in tow to the room to give the towels to Stu as they just watched on what was happening around them.

"That it girl baby, keep pushing...the baby is almost out."Stu instructed her as he grabbed the head gently as his girlfriend kept pushing.

"I can't anymore babe, I'm so tired."Angel was tired and exhausted and felt her body feel so weak.

"You can do it baby,come on... only little pushes and this little one will be out."He encouraged her as she screamed a few more times since it was difficult to push the baby out.

"Honey, the baby's not crying."She told him when she didn't hear the baby as she pushed the baby half way out.

"Hon, hold on and stop pushing, the umbilical cord is stuck on the baby's neck, let me unwrap it before you start pushing again that way the baby can breathe."He told her as he unwrapped a piece of the cord that was stuck.

"Okay baby, when you feel the need to push, push."He instructed her as she felt another surge of pain of a contraction and started bearing down.

"That's my girl...come on."The Smackdown star kept encouraging her as the baby began slipping out of her into his awaiting arms.

"Is the baby okay?"Angel asked but was still in shock she delivered a baby.

"I don't know...come on baby...please cry."Stu whispered encouragingly to the little one as he grabbed a suction from the medicine cabinet and suctioned out the mouth and nose of the baby when they both sighed in relief when they heard the little wails.

"Oh my god!"Heath became shocked watching on as PJ did too seeing their friend just have a baby as he passed off the towels to Stu to lay the little bundle of joy in to keep warm.

"This can't be real..."Heath whispered to himself but half smiled when Stu and Angel sat in the bathroom quietly smiling at themselves looking at the baby though they were as in shock themselves at what just transpired.

"Stu...we just had a baby."His girlfriend giggled with tears running down her eyes looking at the beautiful little human being she brought into this world.

"Our baby is beautiful."He said looking down at the gorgeous little baby that looked up at them and cooed.

"I can't believe I didn't even know I was even pregnant and I didn't even notice all the signs."Angel said to him being honest as she held the little one in her arms but fell in love immediately with the baby.

"Well...at least there's some good news to know, we're parents."He smiled and chuckled leaning over to kiss her softly.

"I love you."She smiled glad to know he already accepted this baby though they didn't know they were expecting.

"I love you too and I love our baby just as much."They kissed each other and he leaned down to kiss their baby on the head.

As soon as the EMT's arrived, PJ got off the ground when he heard the knock at the door to see a team of them with a stretcher as he opened the door for them.

"Is a Miss Angel Marie here?"One of the EMT's asked.

"Yeah she's in the bathroom with her boyfriend."PJ told them where they were in the bathroom.

They responded immediately and made their way where the African high flyer told them where to go and find them.

As soon as the medics tended to her, they were amazed to see her holding a baby in her arms. They immediately took Angel and put her on a stretcher and took the baby with them to be checked.

The EMT's let the guys know what hospital they were going to to treat both mother and baby.

Stu and the guys followed behind the ambulance still shell shocked that Angel just delivered a baby. They were pretty sure Angel was still in shock herself but she looked so natural holding the baby in her arms and looked very happy.

When they got to the hospital, they asked where Angel's room was and were directed up to the maternity ward where they were getting checked just to make sure they were okay.

As soon as they found the room where she was staying, a pretty middle aged nurse with short dark brunette hair was checking Angel out to see the three young men at the door.

"Stu!"Angel noticed her boyfriend and the other guys just walked in and smiled at her. He smiled and walked towards her and embraced her happy that she was okay.

"This must be the father of the baby I assume."The nurse warmly smiled at the happy couple.

"Yes it is...how's our baby?"Angel wanted to know though she still feel it wasn't real that she just had a baby, her and Stu's baby.

"The baby is fine and really healthy, she's in the nursery resting and will let one of the nurses bring her in after I make sure you're okay after you unexpectedly delivered."The nurse smiled warmly at her after checking all her vital signs just to make sure mother was as healthy as her baby.

"Our baby is a she?"The brunette diva asked happy that her and Stu's baby was going to be a daddy's girl.

"Yup a beautiful healthy 6lb, 4oz, and 19 inches little Princess."The nurse explained to the pretty girl.

"What's your name?"Angel wanted to know from the nurse.

"You can call me Lidia dear."Lidia smiled warmly at the pretty mother.

"A girl."Stu just heard the the nurse say and it made him smile to know they had a daughter together.

"It seems like you really went through a lot and good thing after the delivery there was no damage or anything else wrong and all I can say is for an unexpecting mother, you are definitely clean bill of health and you will be able to leave with your daughter tomorrow. We just want to keep you over night for observations though."Lidia told her everything was perfectly normal and baby would be okay after Angel just gave birth to her.

"Thank you Lidia. Is it okay to see my baby now?"Angel asked the pretty nurse.

"Yes you may dear. Let me just call one of the nurses to bring her in."Lidia got on the phone with the nursery to see if they could bring the little bundle of joy in.

A few minutes later, one of the older nurses brought the little bundle of joy in who was wrapped in a bundle of pink sheets.

"Here you go honey, here's your daughter."The nurse from upstairs in the nursery handed the little girl over to her parents.

"Thank you."Angel smiled at the nurse who smiled back at her warmly before leaving the room.

"Hi sweetheart, so you were little one that was inside of me huh?"Angel spoke to her daughter softly caressing her soft cheek with her fingers.

"You're so beautiful."The brunette smiled at the baby who cooed softly.

"Stu, you want to see our daughter?"His girlfriend asked him.

"Yeah."He nodded with a smile of his own coming over to his girlfriend and daughter.

"She's definitely beautiful like you."He chuckled kissing her forehead.

"She's got your eyes and temper already babe."She giggled playfully teasing her boyfriend.

"I can't believe this little Princess was inside of you a while ago...it's still so surreal."He spoke as he played with the baby's tiny fingers.

"I can't either but she's here and we're parents."She beamed looking down at the little beauty they created together.

"I guess my birth control shot wore off causing me to get pregnant and I didn't even get any symptoms or anything at all nor felt any kicking. This is surely a surprise but a wonderful miracle happened."She said happily holding their daughter cradling her.

"Our little miracle."The tall brit agreed.

"Hey Uncle PJ and Heath,come over here."The brunette called the two over who were sitting watching the wonderful parents together.

The two males walked over and smiled when they saw the baby. She was so tiny and cute.

"So...This is the little cutey that was causing you all this pain all this time."Her African bestfriend joked with her.

"Yeah she was...but this is a great surprise though Stu and I haven't talked alot about having kids but it's a start."She said proudly knowing Stu would love her and the baby no matter what.

"I'd say what a surprise we got back there at home. No wonder you weren't feeling so well."PJ told her after the flashbacks of his own bestfriend having a baby.

"It was a surprise but a very good one I think."She giggled as she cradled the little bundle in her arms.

"I'm proud of you baby girl. You're going to be a great mommy."PJ kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Peej, I love you brat."She teased him calling him by his nickname he was so used to be called because he was sometimes a brat but Angel's brat.

"Love you too."She smiled up at the spikey haired man who was like a brother to her.

"Can I...can I hold her?"He asked if it was okay to hold the little one.

"Yes you may Uncle PJ."She nodded gently passing the baby off to him to hold.

"Have you decided on any names for the little Princess?"Heath asked Stu and Angel.

"Well for starters I always liked the name Sophia and Anastasia for her middle name since Anastasia was my favorite Disney character and for the last name would be Bennett."Angel thought of her daughter's name.

"Hmmm...Sophia Anastasia Bennett is a beautiful name."The redhead thought with a smile on his face proud of both his friends they were now parents.

"PJ,Heath...I was wondering if you two would love to be uncles to our baby?"Angel asked them both.

"Are you serious?"PJ was stunned but honored and so was Heath.

"Well why not...you two are our family now."Stu added in his two cents with his girlfriend.

"Stu's right...you three are now officially my family and Stu and I would love to have you guys as our family."Angel told them as they cried tears of joy and hugged her.

"We'd love too honey."PJ and Heath embraced her and then hugged Wade,

"You wanna hold our baby girl now Stu?"Angel asked after she held their baby.

"Yeah sure I want to see our little Sophia."He smiled as she carefully got the little bundle from the South African man to pass to Stu who held the tiny bundle of joy in his big arms.

He cried tears of joy just looking at Sophia and immediately fell in love with her. He was a dad and a proud one at that. This little miracle meant more to him more than anything else in this world and he would be the best dad ever.

Though he and Angel never talked about kids or marriage, this little angel brought them closer together as a couple.

PJ's cell phone went off a few moments later causing him to excuse himself to take the call while Heath was in the room with them talking.

5 minutes later PJ came in the room and the rest wondered who was on the phone with him and said it was Rycklon (Zeke) wondering where they were and told him the news that shocked him but to tell Angel and Stu congrats. He would stop by the hospital later to come see them.

"Honey, do you think you should call Vince and tell him what happened to us including to his favorite diva that way we can maybe get some time off and get adjusted at home with buying all the baby stuff for Sophia?"Angel suggested to her boyfriend as she held their daughter.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea."He nodded glad to know for his girlfriend's quick thinking stepping out of the room on that knowing Vince might blow a gasket if he didn't know him and the guys were gone and his favorite Diva was missing from action as well.

"I think I'm getting tired so Peej,can you put the baby in her little bassinet please?"The brunette requested from him.

"Yeah sure thing doll."The sweet African prince known as Uncle PJ to Sophia did so and kissed Angel's forehead telling her how proud he was of her.

"Good night Uncle PJ and Heath."She smiled at them.

"Good night Ang...sleep sweet."The redhead said walking over to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek before she fell asleep.

Once Angel was sleeping, Stu had just come into the room after talking to a shocked Vince who found out the news from him what happened but congratulated him and Angel.

He allowed them for some time off until his favorite diva was healed after her delivery and allowed to go home. He then told PJ and Heath to head back to the house since they looked like they really needed some sleep and he would stay with Angel and Sophia.

"Are you sure you're staying man?"Heath wanted to know before he and his bestfriend left.

"You two go on ahead. I'm gonna stay with Angel and Sophie tonight."He reassured his former NEXUS colleague patting his back and waved at PJ before they stepped out of the room to leave as they waved back their goodbyes to the newly expected dad.

The tall man walked back in the room and smiled at his sleeping daughter and girlfriend and smiled at how cute they both were sleeping. Like mother like daughter.

In this first time in his life, he was happy and content how things were and glad he had his two girl's in his life and he felt things were finally looking up for him in his life and had everything he always wanted and that was a family.


End file.
